


The Blind Leading the Hopeless

by Mayamelissa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was born blind with the ability to see in ways no other could. Always smiling, she treated every day as a gift. However what kind of gift was the Maker giving the world when Andraste chose a blind woman as her Herald?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Leading the Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Guess who stumbled onto another Dragon Age Kink prompt? And had been toying with this kind of thought already? Please don't get pissed with me... The idea monster keeps chewing on my brain.

Where was she?

 

Acai inhaled a few breaths through her nose. Stale air. A faint hint of mold. Cold stone. Her limbs were heavy with the weight of iron shackles upon her wrists.

 

She was a prisoner?

 

That was swept behind her as she felt a fizzing pop in her hand and she gasped at the slight pain it caused her. A door opened and she winced at how much louder it was compared to the silence. She turned her head, attempting to get a better earful of their steps.

 

“Hello?” she asked tentatively, unsure how to proceed.

 

The first pair stopped in front of her, the second pair of footsteps walked behind her demanding in a rough Nevarran voice, “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now?”

 

What?

 

“The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone is dead. Except for you.”

 

She felt panic seize the inside of her chest and the young woman moved her head about. “What do you mean everyone’s dead?!” she choked out. The woman grabbed her hand and demanded her to explain. 

 

“Explain _what_?!”

 

“Do not play games! This mark! It is the same one as the Breach and you are the only survivor!”

 

“What mark?!”

 

“Cassandra, she’s blind,” another woman stated as a matter of fact. Perhaps the one who had also entered the room? Her accent was Orlesian. She heard the first woman stop and Acai was certain she was probably making expressions of disbelief.

 

“You _must_ be joking.”

 

“I’ve been blind since birth,” the prisoner informer them. It was hard to keep still. “I was at the Conclave accompanying Lady Genevieve Trevelyan. Is everyone really dead?”

 

“Yes. And yet _you_ live. Why were you accompanying her?”

 

“Genevieve doesn’t… didn’t like to let me out of her sight for too long. We’ve known each other since we were infants. We shared the same nursemaid and I was related to the Trevelyans through my mother’s marriage to Lord Trevelyan’s second brother. Please you must tell me what is going on!”

 

“We do not have time. Leliana, go to the forward camp. I will take her to the rift. You two men, follow me.”

 

The heavy iron shackles were taken off of her and rough hands lifted her to her feet. She winced at how much force they used and she was certain bruises would form but she said nothing. At least she was not dead yet.

  
It always nice to look at the bright side of things. Even if there was really none at all.


End file.
